1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light source modules, and particularly to a light source module with even distribution of light emission.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a lighting source.
However, the conventional LED illumination apparatus generally has a radiation angle about 120 degrees and generates a butterfly-type light field. The intensity of light emitted by the LED illumination apparatus dramatically decreases when the radiation angle exceeds 120 degrees. A central part of the light field has much stronger intensity than the other part. This light-emitting angle of the light source module is too small, and the light intensity is too concentrated at the central part of the light field, which make the light source module not suitable for use in some situations, for example, backlight module.
Therefore, what is needed is a light source module which can overcome the described limitations.